Same Difference
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Degrassi Meets Secret Life
1. Chapter 1

**Same Difference**

**A Degrassi/ Secret Life Of The American Teenager Crossover**

**-Bianca-**

Bianca noticed the hot new guy, Ricky his name was. Ricky Underwood. They had similar reputations. She went up and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Bianca. Bianca DeSousa."

"Ricky Underwood. I hear you have quite the reputation, ms. DeSousa."

"As do you, Mr. Underwood."

"Seems our reputations perceive us. You don't seem like a skank."

"And I wouldn't pin you as a player, Then again, we just met."

"True. "

"You wanna make out in the boiler room?"

"Sure."

**-Clare-**

Clare just about ran into someone.

"I'm sorry there, bright eyes." An extremely cute boy said.

"No it's my fault. I'm Clare. Clare Edwards."

"Ben Boykewich. Do you know where honours French is?"

"That's my next class. I'll take you."

"So, you're on the honour roll too?"

"One of the highest."

"I bet. You seem really smart. You really have a certain je ne sais quoi."

"A stunning display of verbal acuity."

**-Adam-**

Adam milled down the halls as usual, when he ran into a beautiful girl.

"Oh, Hi. I'm sorry."

"That's OK. Oh, my books are all over the floor and class is in 3 minutes."

"I'll help." Adam supplied, leaning down to pick up a couple books.

"Thank you so much. Do you known where... Ms. Dawes English is?"

"That's my next class. I'm Adam. Adam Torres."

"Amy Juergens. Nice to meet you."

"So, you're new to Degrassi."

"Yeah. I transferred. "

"Me too. Why?"

"I had a baby. You?"

"OK, don't be weirded out but I'm an ftm- Female to Male Transgender. I had to transfer cause I got outed. " Amy just stood there.

"I'm ready for anything. FTMs , Gays. What else is there?"

"So, you're ok with this?"

"Sure, Adam. Let's go to class." She took his arm. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Drew**

Drew sat down next to a new girl. She smiled, he smiled.

"I'm Drew."

"Adrian."

"Where'd you transfer from?"

"California."

"That's a long way to transfer from."

"I know. But I'm here now, sitting next to a cute guy, discussing my life."

"You think I'm cute."

"Yes I do."

"Wanna skip class and hang out."

"I'm a straight A student but ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Difference**

**Degrassi/Secret Life Of The American Teenager Crossover**

**-Adam-**

Why did Adam feel so comfortable around Amy? Her beauty was beyond compare.  
>With flaming locks of auburn hair,ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. Her smile was like a breath of spring , her voice was soft like summer rain. She was different from other girls. Most girls would shun him. Amy accepted him wholeheartedly.<p>

-Later-

Amy strode down the hall to Adam's locker.

"Hi locker neighbour!"

"Hey Amy. How's John?"

"He's good. Quick Question. My mom's taking me out to dinner and John needs a babysitter. Can you-"

"Sure, I'll babysit." He said. Amy smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled. She bustled down to class. Adam smirked. Babysitting his best friend's son? Mom was gonna have a field day with this.

-At night-

Adam bustled down the street to Amy's house. John was playing by the couch. He knocked on the door. George answered it.

"Evening, Adam. How's the world treating you?"

"Oh, same old, same old, Mr. Juergens. How about you?"

"Well , since I got the promotion I can relax abit.

"That's good." Adam went inside."Hi John. How ya doing Bud?" John waved happily.

"Look John! It's Uncle Adam. Uncle Adam's gonna stay with you for a couple hours okay buddy. We should home about 8 ish, kay?"

"Ok."

"Uncle Adam" John burbled. Amy's jaw dropped.

`John you said your first words! You said Uncle Adam!" George smiled. Adam rolled his eyes. Amy spent 5 minutes trying to get John to say mama. He just kept pointing at Adam and saying

"Uncle Adam!" Someone came in the door. Probably Anne.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, smiling.

"John said his first words!" Amy squealed.

"What were they?" Anne asked.

"Uncle Adam!" John burbled. Anne smiled. Amy picked up her baby boy and kissed him.

"Mommy'll be back soon. If he says anything else call me."

"ok."


End file.
